doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
2013 (estrenos)
En 2013, se produjeron varios estrenos o publicaciones de contenido relacionado con el universo de Doctor Who. * - The Doctors Revisited - The First Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión del serial del Primer Doctor The Aztecs. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Second Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión del serial del Segundo Doctor The Tomb of the Cybermen. * - The Battle of Demon's Run: Two Days Later se estrenó en internet. * - The Bells of Saint John se estrenó en BBC One. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Third Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión del serial del Tercer Doctor Spearhead from Space. * - The Rings of Akhaten se estrenó en BBC One. * - Cold War se estrenó en BBC One. * - Hide se estrenó en BBC One. * - Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS se estrenó en BBC One. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Fourth Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión del serial del Cuarto Doctor Pyramids of Mars. * - The Crimson Horror se estrenó en BBC One. * - Nightmare in Silver se estrenó en BBC One. Posteriormente, She Said, He Said se estrenó en internet. * - El DVD de la [[Temporada 7 (DW-M)#DVD|séptima temporada completa de Doctor Who]] se estrenó en Región 1 demasiado pronto, una semana antes de la emisión de The Name of the Doctor, episodio final de la temporada. Esto supuso un escándalo del que la BBC se tuvo que encargar al día siguiente. * - The Name of the Doctor se estrenó en BBC One, completando la séptima temporada de Doctor Who. * 18 de mayo - Strax Field Report: A Glorious Day se estrenó en internet. * 26 de mayo - The Doctors Revisited - The Fifth Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión del serial del Quinto Doctor Earthshock. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Sixth Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión del serial del Sexto Doctor Vengeance on Varos. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Seventh Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión del serial del Séptimo Doctor Remembrance of the Daleks. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Eighth Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión de la película del Octavo Doctor. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Ninth Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión de los episodios del Noveno Doctor Bad Wolf y The Parting of the Ways. * - The Doctors Revisited - The Tenth Doctor se estrenó en BBC America, seguido por una reemisión de los episodios del Décimo Doctor The Stolen Earth y Journey's End. * - The Night of the Doctor se estrenó en internet. * - The Last Day se estrenó en internet. * - An Adventure in Space and Time se emitió por primera vez en BBC Two. Esta emisión fue seguida inmediatamente por una reemisión de los cuatro episodios del serial An Unearthly Child en BBC Four. * - The Day of the Doctor se emitió al mismo tiempo alrededor del mundo en televisión y en cines. En cines, introducciones especiales precedieron al episodio. Justo después, Doctor Who Live: The Afterparty se emitió en BBC Three. * 23 de noviembre - The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot se estrenó en BBC Red Button. * 23 de noviembre - Norton's Regeneration se emitió en The Graham Norton Show. * - Legacy fue lanzado por Tiny Rebel Studios. * - The Time of the Doctor se estrenó en BBC One. * 25 de diciembre - Strax Field Report: The Doctor has Regenerated! se estrenó en internet. en:2013 (releases) Categoría:Años del siglo XXI Categoría:Años 2010 Categoría:Años (estrenos)